Hasunohana
by TheKittenKait
Summary: Okay, this is just an idea that plopped up in my mind. Somebody from Kanda's past in the Asian Branch shows up and says she is Kanda's sister Well, it's a oneshot and my summary (I know this isn't even a real summary) sucks so just read :)


_**(A/N):  
**__Hey there :)  
This story is just an idea that I suddenly had :)  
Uhm, pleas read the __Author's Note __ at the end of the story_ :)

_Oh yeah, English is not my first language so please be nice ^^_

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own DGM.**

* * *

It was a normal day in the Black Order.  
Despite the war against the Noah Clan and the Millennium Earl the mood wasn't so depressing, because in the end they had managed to fight the Level Four Akuma, and that was a victory.  
Of course, many members still grieved about the deaths of the finders who had tried to capture the Akuma, and the members of the science department, but everybody tried to stay positive, even though they had to move from HQ in near future.  
So this morning were heard cheerful conversations in the cafeteria again.  
Jeryy handed happily breakfast at the exorcists and finder, having from time to time a short talk with members who seemed depressed, and gave them an extra dish to cheer them up a little bit.  
In the middle of the cafeteria was a table that was especially loud, occupied by a group of four friends, though one of them would protest against the idea that they were friends.  
Currently the exorcist with red hair and an eye patch talked happily to a boy with white hair, who ate his way through a huge pile of foot, and a girl with short green hair. Once in a while he would nudge the exorcist with long dark hair in a ponytail beside him in the side, and ask something, always beginning his sentence with a happy 'Ne, Yuu-chan' what would earn him a glare that would have let an elephant drop dead in an instant, but didn't seem to affect the grinning eye-patched exorcist.

"If we move in a new HQ I'll try to get a room that I don't have to share with gramps…" Lavi chanted happily again, when he thought it was time to bother the exorcist next to him again.  
He nudged him in the side again and made a curious expression. "Ne, Yuu-chan, why are you always eating soba?"  
Kanda's eye started to twitch, a dark aura surrounding him.  
Lavi leaned over to Kanda's plate, eyeing it curiously.  
"What is so special about it? You should try to eat some different things. I bet Allen thinks so too."  
Said white haired exorcist stopped stuffing his face and blinked surprised at Lavi.  
The murderous aura around Kanda got stronger.  
"And why do you think I care what Moyashi thinks, Baka Usagi?" the swordsman growled lowly.  
"It's Allen, BaKanda!" Allen retorted glaring at Kanda.  
Lenalee sweatdropped and held her hands up in a calming manner. "Guys, calm down."  
Shaking his head in a disappointed manner, Lavi snatched Kanda's plate away. "Ne Yuu-chan, you should eat something else." Oblivious to the twitching hands and the glare he received from Kanda he took a dish from Allen's pile and placed it in front of the swordsman, smiling reassuring.  
"Usagi…" the obviously pissed exorcist growled lowly, his eye twitching.  
Everybody in the cafeteria backed instinctively away from the table and the murderous aura.  
The red haired boy, however, ignored it completely and patted the source of the aura on the back, smiling.  
"No need to thank me, Yuu-chan."  
The whole cafeteria sweatdropped and backed away a few inches again.  
Lavi definitely had a death wish. He forgot that Kanda could hurt him even if Mugen still wasn't repaired.  
And… yup, Kanda snapped.  
He sprang up and grabbed Lavi by the collar, holding him only a few inches away from his face.  
"Usagi… do you have a death wish?" he said lowly, tightening his grip.  
"You're choking me, Yuu-chan", Lavi choked out as cold sweat formed on his forehead.  
Kanda glared only more intense, "Don't give me false hopes, Baka Usagi."  
Then he yelled, "AND HOW OFTEN DID I FUCKING TELL YOU NOT TO CALL ME BY MY FIRST NAME?!"  
Luckily for Lavi, he was spared to answer – it had been exactly 1382 times - when the door to the cafeteria opened and a loud and serious voice attracted the attention of the furious swordsman.  
"I hope I am not interrupting something."  
The whole cafeteria turned their heads to the doors, Kanda no exception.  
A few people wondered who could be so stupid to interrupt Kanda in his killing moods, but exhaled relieved when they saw Leverrier with Komui and a girl.  
Not even Kanda would try to kill Leverrier.  
But then they gulped when they saw the glare he gave Leverrier; maybe he would. After all they knew that Kanda didn't care about respect and so on.  
Kanda, however, glared at Leverrier and Komui until his gaze fell on the girl.  
His eyes went wide and he dropped Lavi without looking at him again.  
"Outch!" Lavi whined when he hit the ground. He looked surprised at Kanda only to see that he still stared at the girl, shock shown in his eyes.  
Lavi followed his gaze confused and examined the girl who looked shocked too.  
Nothing really special about her, Lavi noted. He rated her age at twelve, maybe thirteen. She had really long hair that was colored in a light blond, so that it nearly seemed white, and dark red eyes.  
Okay, maybe the hair color and eyes were special, but nothing to be irritated or shocked about.  
Suddenly huge tears dropped down on her face and she smiled brightly. With a few jumps over the tables in front of them she ran toward them and flung her arms around the very irritated swordsman next to Lavi.  
"NII-SAN!"  
"Nii-san?" Lavi asked, now irritated too. He could feel the whole cafeteria's gaze on Kanda and the girl who sobbed into his neck, and couldn't help but stare too.  
In his bookman-brain he went through all the files of the exorcists.  
Kanda Yuu.  
The file had said he had no family left.  
But who was this girl, then, Lavi asked himself confused.  
He grew even more irritated when he saw that Kanda didn't push the girl away. He didn't move an inch.  
Finally he spoke, quietly though, and it sounded not angry but… sad? But at the same time emotionless.  
"Why are you here?"  
This sentence surprised Lavi. Not only that he had never heard Kanda's voice different from angry or annoyed, no he admitted with his words that he knew the girl that hung around his neck in the moment.  
"It seems that you know Hana Shiro, Kanda."  
Lavi looked at Leverrier again, a smug smirk had appeared on the older man's face.  
"Isn't it weird? When I asked her if she knew a man named Kanda Yuu she denied, and now she calls the very same man 'Big brother'? Don't worry, though, I knew from the beginning that she knew you."  
Kanda glared a glare at Leverrier that was dripping from hatred and the visible wish to kill this man right now.  
It was not the glare he would give Lavi or Allen when they annoyed him and would choke them afterwards, but really showed the intent to kill him, without thinking.  
"Listen. Hana Shiro is a new exorcist who is willed to help us in the war against the Millennium Earl." Leverrier spoke louder now, addressing everybody in the cafeteria now. Then he turned around and left the cafeteria.  
"Treat her with respect." Komui added smiling, but his eyes betrayed his sadness. Then he turned around and left too.  
"Yuu, I'm sorry. So sorry!"  
Lavi snapped his head back to the girl – Shiro – and Kanda.  
Wait, did she just call him Yuu?  
To Lavi's surprise Kanda didn't yell at her, didn't tried to kill her, but only nodded and loosened her arms around his neck and sat her on the bench.  
"Just tell me what happened." He said and sat next to her.  
It was funny sight, the slim and little girl next to the tall man, there was a huge difference between their heights, but what was more surprising and… well… irritating that Kanda's voice was calm.

Kanda Yuu's voice was calm.  
Lavi hadn't even known that this was possible.

Kanda took a dish from Allen's pile and presented it the girl, ignoring the glare he got from Allen.  
"You're hungry?"  
Shiro shook her head, wiping the tears away.  
Kanda glared at her, mildly though. "You need to eat something."  
The young girl looked up at the taller man, returning the look. They sat for a few seconds like this, but finally Shiro gave in and started to eat.  
"So, how do you now BaKanda?" Allen asked after a few moments of silence.  
Kanda glared at Allen in response.  
Shiro, however, looked at Allen surprised.  
"BaKanda? You mean Yuu?"  
Allen stared back, confused that Kanda didn't told her to stop calling him Yuu.  
"Yeah, I mean him." Allen nodded.  
The girl smiled brightly at him. "Well, he is my Nii-san."  
The three friends furrowed their brows in confusion.  
"Shiro," Lavi asked gently, "What do you mean with Nii-san?"  
Kanda snorted, "What a stupid question, Baka Usagi." He didn't look up from his plate, his eyes narrowed. He seemed tense.  
"Yuu's right. That's a stupid question." Shiro agreed and nodded lightly.  
Lavi sweatdropped. Great, disabused by a twelve year old girl.  
"Then, can you tell us something about Kanda's past? He never tells us when we ask." Allen asked while he swallowed his hamburger.  
"Uhm… sure. We were in this huge place with people in lab coats. They were really nice… and there was another one… a boy…" Shiro furrowed her brows in an attempt to remember.  
Suddenly her face brightened up. "And we would always visit the others in their holes! The other boy would tell them stories, while Yuu always just sat there. We were all good friends, right Nii-san?"  
She smiled up at Kanda, the she frowned suddenly.  
"But there were these days when they hurt us… I don't remember much of it, though. What was it? Innoc-"  
"Shiro." Kanda interrupted her. "What are you doing here?"  
They stared surprised at Kanda. He had finished his meal but didn't look up from it.  
Shiro looked at the table, a sad expression on her face.  
"I'm sorry. He found me. I- I ran away like you told me, but I didn't understand. And it was cold. A boy found me and took me to their farm. I lived there all the years until last week. I waited for you because you said you would follow me but you never came."  
Small drops hit the wood of the table and they realized that Shiro had started to cry again.  
"Then this man came. He was scary and smiled, but it was faked. He asked me questions… asked about the Innocence. Asked about experiments. And I answered that I never heard of these things, because I hadn't. Then he asked if I knew somebody named Kanda Yuu or Karma Alma, and he had this evil glimmer in his eyes so I said 'No, I live here since I can think, and I never heard these names.' His smile disappeared then. He talked to the boy who had found me and said that they would take me with them. He said I was 'chosen by the Innocence' but I knew that he lied. I- I am just like you and this other boy, I realize now! We are not chosen, we are cursed!"  
Shiro erupted into sobs and clutched the fabric of the uniform at her chest.  
Lavi, Allen and Lenalee watched how the girl started to tremble, unsure how to react.  
"A-and it would hurt! Every time I was sick or wounded, it hurt! And I knew it hurt you too. But you weren't there!"  
To everybody's surprise Kanda laid his arms around the trembling figure and hugged her softly.  
"I know."  
Lavi and Allen stared jaw dropping at the scene.  
Kanda Yuu did not hug. That was a rule, a statement, something that couldn't be changed.  
Kanda Yuu hugging somebody was like… The Millennium Earl surrendering to the Black Order and offering them a cake as an apology, or Komui letting Lenalee have a date, or the science department stopping their weird and dangerous experiments.  
De facto, it was absolutely impossible.  
Regardless, there he sat, hugging the little girl.  
"I didn't want to go", the girl continued to sob, "I liked it at the farm. The boy had married but he had let me stay there. And there where all the animals I loved to take care of."  
She smiled lightly at the memory.  
"There were cats too. And one was just like you, he would always growl at the other cats and so the other cats didn't came near to him. I felt sorry for him, so I played with him. I named him Hasunohana, because you always said there was a lotus with you."  
She looked up at Kanda with teary eyes.  
"Say Yuu, do you still see the lotus?"  
The swordsman flinched lightly but laid a hand on Shiro's head and ruffled her hair.  
"Yeah", he sighed. "They're everywhere."  
The girl nodded understanding.  
"It's okay. I know they're not illusions."  
Lavi frowned confused. What lotus? The one in Kanda's room?  
Shiro wiped the tears away.  
"I arrived here last night. They brought me to a weird white creature who 'detected my synchronization-rate'. After that they brought me to the man with the purple hair, Komui, and he too said me that I was chosen by the Innocence, chosen by god himself. But I still don't believe them.  
When they brought me here to introduce me to everyone and I saw you I couldn't help it… I am sorry. I know I should've acted like I didn't know you.  
Say Nii-san, where is the other boy?"  
Kanda shook his head slowly. "He's dead."  
Shiro looked down again. "Oh. I am sorry. I am sorry that I couldn't escape too."  
Kanda took a sharp breath hit his fist on the table, making Lavi jump in surprise.  
"That fucking bastard! How the hell was he able to find you?! I swear to the fucking God that I'll kill him someday!" the swordsman growled.  
Shiro pouted. "Language, Nii-san! And trust me it's not so bad. I don't care that I have to fight against Akuma or other weird things, at least I am not alone anymore."  
She smiled brightly and continued to eat.

Later, in the evening when Lavi laid on his bed in his room with Bookman, he still couldn't get the conversation out of his head.  
Different than the new girl he could count one and one together, so he realized that this story was the key to his 'best-friends' real past.  
"Hey gramps", Bookman Jr. asked as he stared at the ceiling. "Who is Karma Alma?"  
He heard how Bookman stopped writing but the old man stayed silent.  
"There are some things you're not supposed to know yet Jr." The old man answered finally and continued writing.  
"Hm." Lavi hummed thoughtfully.

* * *

_**(A/N):**__  
Okay, I know what you're thinking.  
I know that it is pretty stupid to write a oneshot with an OC but the idea just popped up in my mind ^^  
I think Kanda would do everything to protect people who are close to him, and I don't know why but I like this Brother-Sister thing.  
So yeah... I wondered how Kanda would react if he had a little sister who would've been forced to fight, but Kanda doesn't even have a real family so I decided that Shiro was a subject of the 'second exorcist-project' too :)_

_Like I said, it's a oneshot, but if you guys like the idea and want that I continue writing... dunno making it a two-shot or a real story with storyline and so on (Even though I have absolutly no idea what the storyline could be ^^), write a review and let me know :)_

Anyway, liked it? Hate it? Want to hit me with a chair?  
**Let me know :)**


End file.
